Not Alone
by Postine Ikeda
Summary: Une fille aux allures d'enfant qui est prête a tout sacrifier pour un amour éternel décide de faire face à son destin pour  le  protéger. Qui sait quel héritage elle préservera de part son courage sans faille. Bon anniversaire Grande soeur !


Bon, vous l'aurez bien compris je pense, ce petit One Shot est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour AiEdogawa ma grande sœur \O/ Je l'ai écris après une longue enquête sur ses gouts sans éveiller les soupçons (j'espère xD) encore une fois Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire !

 _Not Alone :_

Haibara se tenait debout dans le salon de la maison du professeur Agasa en face d'un calendrier, le regard dans le vide, affichant un air triste.

-Déjà 6 mois... Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Apres plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle releva la tête soudainement cette fois le regard bien déterminé et alla appeler Conan et l'agent Jodie pour parler d'une "affaire importante".

Une fois ces personnes réunies la petite fille commença.

-Je vais aller droit au but puisqu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Le jeune garçon et l'agent du FBI ne savaient pas de quoi elle parlait mais son visage en disait long sur la gravité de la situation.

-Pour éviter de se faire repérer chaque 5 mois le laboratoire de recherche principal de l'organisation se déplace vers un nouveau local la plus part du temps c'est un centre pharmaceutique mais quand ce déplacement est connu d'une personne soit hors de l'organisation soit qui l'a fuit il se retrouve reporté d'un mois et la nouvelle destination ne devient connue des membres qu'une semaine avant pas plus.

Conan fronça tout de suite les sourcilles et en se tournant vers la calendrier remarqua que ça tomberais ce mois puisque le lendemain du jour de la fuite de Sherry un incendie a eu lieux dans leurs laboratoire donc le prochain déplacement serait 6 mois après...En Juillet.

-J'ai fais le compte et normalement, l'information du prochain lieu sera divulguée aujourd'hui !

Les deux personnes changèrent tout de suite d'expression, ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu veux dire que dans une semaine, ils vont se déplacer ?!

Ai baissa peu à peu sa tête et parlait calmement.

-Probablement, mais sachez que ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Pendant ce fameux déplacement, pour passer inaperçu, le matériel de recherche ne bougera pas de l'ancien laboratoire, c'est pour ça qu'ils iront dans un endroit déjà équipé et en ce qui concerne les informations et les recherches...

La petite fille releva son regard.

Elles seront toutes stoquées dans un même disque dur externe !

Cette phrase seule éveilla toute l'attention de l'assemblée.

-Si on veut récupérer les informations sur l'APTX 4869, on n'aura pas de meilleure chance ! Dit Conan.

-Oui, mais je ne peux vous donner plus d'informations, ils vont prendre en compte mes connaissances de la situation et changer tous les plans. Même si malgré ça j'ai une idée de la personne qui transportera le disc dur. Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit Vermouths puisque dans la situation actuelle ça doit être une personne de confiance.

Le FBI mit tout de suite en place un plan pour récupérer ces informations. Conan essaya en parallèle de connaitre les déplacements de Vermouths avec l'aide de Rey, tout ce mettait en place petit a petit, mais Haibara ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait l'impression que l'ombre de l'organisation flottait juste au-dessus d'eux et ce sentiment de peur n'arrêtait pas de grandir.

8 Jours plus tard, le plan était une réussite, même si ils n'ont pas réussi a capturer Vermouths elle se retrouva forcé de leurs laisser le disc dur. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que c'était un ordre du boss, il avait clairement dit a la femme de le laisser aux personnes qui le voulaient si ils arrivaient à l'intercepter.

Conan parla aux agents du FBI pour laisser Haibara s'occuper des informations, surtout celles a propos du poison de sa création, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une petite manipulation qui n'était possible qu'en connaissant la formule entière du poison dans tous ses détails, la scientifique en parcourant ses recherches tomba sur un programme associé a tous les fichiers, elle essaya de voir ce qu'il contenait en le décryptant mais une fois ceci fait l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout, elle était comme paralysée devant cette découverte.

La petite fille s'empressa de modifier l'antidote, mais n'était pas sûre du résultat.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne encore plus de risques...Désolé Kudo-kun mais je dois rompre la promesse que je t'ai faite ce jour là.

Elle fini par avaler la gélule pour s'assurer que l'antidote était fonctionnel, c'était tres risqué mais elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde la situation devenait critique, après avoir repris conscience, cette fois en Shiho, la jeune fille pris l'ordinateur avec elle et parti. Ce jour là le professeur et Conan étaient tous les deux sorties et la maison se retrouva vide.

Apres qu'ils soient revenus ils se sont mis à sa recherche, Ai avait totalement disparu.

Conan utilisa le badge des Detectives Boys qu'elle portait encore sur elle pour la retrouver avant de partir il appela Subaru pour le mettre au courant de la situation et lui demander de venir avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés dans une gare, plusieurs personnes marchaient, couraient entre les quais et les trains, le bruit des moteur et des discutions sans fin était presque assourdissant. C'est dans une sorte de chaos que le petit détective cherchait Haibara, son regard balaya toute la zone mais il ne la trouva pas et la présence d'autant de monde ne l'aidait pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi serait-elle venue ici ?

Comment a-t-elle pu se volatiliser ?

Pourquoi un sentiment de malaise envahie Conan au moment ou il mit un pied dans la gare ?

Le garçon était désorienté, il n'arrivait plus a réfléchir clairement, ce stresse pesant ne voulait pas partir.

-Je dois me calmer. Pensa-t-il. D'abord, je dois savoir pourquoi Haibara est partie sans rien dire et pourquoi je ne la vois nul part...

Il eu une sorte de flache, comme une illumination d'un coup.

-Et si, au lieu de chercher une petite fille, je me concentrerais sur une adulte ? Même si c'est peu probable, il y a une chance qu'elle ai prit l'antidote pour une raison ou une autre...

Il se retourna et chercha encore et encore, pour finalement voir de dos une jeune fille aux cheveux courts bruns clair d'environ 19 ans. Il se mit a courir en sa direction en l'appelant il y était presque, a quelques mètres d'elle. Shiho se retourna le plus vite possible et en lâchant ses affaires elle pris dans ses bras Conan, le plus fort possible. Elle commença a pleurer et ne voulait pas le lâcher.

-Dans le disc dur externe, il y avait un logiciel de traçage. Ils m'ont retrouvé désolé Kudo, désolé !

Elle serrait sa main gauche tres fort et fini par la glisser dans la poche de la veste de Conan sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pour y laisser quelque chose.

-Haibara explique moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Il se mit a crier et faisait en sorte qu'elle le lâche mais rien n'y faisait. Elle le serra de tout son coeur, de toute son âme.

-Désolé...

Le temps se figea, pendant... Une seconde. La seconde la plus longue au monde. Il suffit d'une seule seconde pour que tout change. Pour que le destin de deux personnes sois scellé a jamais. Pendant cette seconde, une personne sourit, mis son doigt sur la gâchette d'un fusil sniper et appuya sur la détente. En une seconde, une balle fendit le ciel depuis le toit d'un bâtiment et poursuivit sa course jusqu'au dos d'une personne. Une seconde, représente une vie et une mort. Quand cette seconde se termina, le temps repris son court, mais il était trop tard pour le temps de vie de cette personne.

Conan écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas, elle avait fait barrage de son propre corps pour le protéger, elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais en paya le prix.

A côté de lui Subaru qui sorti tout de suite son arme tira sur le sniper, une balle dans la tête suffit largement.

Mélangé avec les cries des personnes qui fuyaient, un petit garçon appelait une fille, il l'appelait le plus fort possible alors que quelques larmes se formant sur ses yeux, celle-ci tomba petit a petit par terre, du sang coulant sur son dos. Cette fois c'est Conan qui ne voulu plus lâcher Haibara alors qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort elle réussit a dire une dernière chose, d'une petite voix et en utilisant toutes ses forces.

-Merci...

Ce fût là, les derniers mots d'Ai ou plutôt Shiho. Il était peut-être temps pour elle de rejoindre sa grande soeur au fond.

Conan était rentré chez le professeur, il regarda la maison le regard vide, sans espoir. Il venait de se rendre compte a quel point il tenait à Haibara et aussi qu'il était trop tard. Il retira sa veste encore taché de sang pour la poser sur la table quand un petit bruit venant de celle-ci attira son attention, il la reprit et vérifia les poches.

-Une, clé USB..? Que fait-elle ici ?

Il la pris et l'inséra dans son ordinateur. Dans cette clé se trouvaient deux enregistrement audio, il alluma le premier.

-Bonjour Kudo... Je pense que tu as reconnu ma voix.

A l'écoute de cette première phrase le détective ouvrit les yeux ! C'était celle d'Ai.

-J'imagine que si tu entends cet enregistrement c'est que je suis plus là. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler, de tout te dire sur cette organisation mais aussi, sur ce que je ressens. Dans ce premier fichier, je te dirais tout ce que je sais sur eux et dans le deuxième...Je te dirais enfin... Ce que j'ai toujours ressentie, même si tu dois t'en douter.

Apres quoi elle marqua une petite pause, sûrement pour qu'il choisisse quoi entendre en premier. Mais Conan ne bougea pas il resta figé, mais son regard n'était pas vide loin de là, il était à la fois envahie par une tristesse infinie et par une joie sans pareille. Elle n'était plus là et pourtant elle pensait toujours à lui.

Des larmes se formèrent encore une fois dans ses yeux et finirent par couler sur son visage

-Je vais aller droit au but maintenant. Dans ta poche se trouve avec cette clé une boite avec a l'intérieur l'antidote de l'APTX 4869, je vais le prendre moi même alors tu devrais savoir si il est sans danger ou pas. La deuxième chose que je vais aborder concerne Anokata. Quand tu connaîtras le nom de l'organisation, ce sera celui du boss et tu sauras tout de suite qui c'est. S'il te plait, ne prends pas de risque inutile, je n'aimerais pas avoir fait ça en vain. Le nom que porte cette organisation...

.

.

.

-Haibara... Chuchota Conan en fermant les yeux petit à petit. Merci pour tout !


End file.
